Trifles Minutiae
} |name = Trifles Minutiae |image =LordTrifles.jpg |px = 270px |specialization = |gender = Male |class = |title = Lord |affiliation = |race = Human |location = Skyhold |family = |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Lord Trifles Minutiae is a confusing nobleman who ostensibly resides at Skyhold and periodically appears in various places to interrogate the Inquisitor regarding historical trivia. He claims this is part of the 'Quizquisition'. Answering three of these questions correctly awards the Boon of the Spoon. Quizquisition Questions are randomly selected from the following: * Name the Archdemon of the First Blight. ** Dumat * Name the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. ** Urthemiel * Loghain Mac Tir was teyrn of which Fereldan settlement? ** Gwaren * Chantry belief centers on the enigmatic Maker and His Bride. Name her... traitorous husband. ** Maferath * The extermination of nugs in Kirkwall is known as...? ** Battle of Squealing Plains * Thedas's largest city? ** Minrathous * The Qunari are guided by a very particular philosophy. Name its author. ** Koslun Possible locations Lord Trifles Minutiae can randomly be found at various places throughout Skyhold: * In the basement vault (near the kitchen) - Requires the Elite Clientele perk. * On the upper floor of Herald's Rest, near the exit across from Cole. * Near the stables. * In the closet of the Inquisitor's chambers. * At the top of the mage/Templar tower. * In the first cell of the dungeons. (Bugged, see below) * Near the front gate, on the ledge to the right. * On the rooftop near the ramp leading to the kitchen. Accessed by climbing the broken East Wall section behind the stables, then jumping down; or leave Leliana's tower by the door to the outside, follow the wall to the end, and jump down onto the kitchen roof top. * In the last of three rooms that are accessed from Vivienne's "room" - Requires completing a main story quest for the scaffolding blocking the way to be removed. Notes * Lord Trifles seems to appear most frequently in the basement vault location. * If you take too long to answer, he interrupts you, saying that the time has run out. * His first and last name are both synonyms for the word "trivia". Bugs * It is possible to save after correctly answering Lord Trifles Minutiae's first question, then load that save in order to answer a second and third question at the same location. Saving after correctly answering the third question, then loading that save to answer the third question again can result in receiving another spoon (can be done a maximum of five times). * As of Patch 5, it is nearly impossible to interact with Trifles at his location in the dungeons. Walking into the door of the cell and jumping it is possible to trigger his dialog. Works on pc however. * Before you unlock the Elite Clientele perk, he can be stuck in the unopened vault. You can see his outline through the painting on the wall, or the icon to talk to him through the stones below the stairs up to the main hall. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Nobility